


Family Trees for Work

by BritPrus8



Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: Companion to other FicDetails family relationships of OC's and Canon People
Series: Grey Harry Potter Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. House Potter

**House Potter (c. 1991)**

Main Line

Head: Lord Henry (Harry) James Potter

Heir: Head of Cadet Branch Detailed in Second Part

Other Members by Relation to Head

Father: James Potter (1960-1981) (4 descendants)

Mother: Lily Potter née Evans (1960-1981) (2 descendants)

Grandfather (Biological): Charlus Potter (1916-1961) (5 descendants)

Grandfather (Adoptive) (Also Half-Grand-Uncle): Fleamont Potter (1907-1979) (0 descendants)

Grandmother: Dorea Potter née Black (1920-1977) (5 descendants)

Grand-Aunts:

Cornelia Bones (1911-1978) née Potter m. Lord Cambion Bones (1909-1977)

Cecilia Greengrass (1914-living) née Potter m. Lord Andreus Greengrass (1910-1978)

Mary Gryffindor née Potter (1916-living) m. Lord George Gryffindor (1916-1940)

Victoria Aiton née Potter (1922-1979) m. Lord Albert Aiton (1915-1975)

Farther Back:

Great-Grandparents: Henry Potter and Rosemary Potter née Brown

Great-Great-Grandparents: James Potter and Euphrosyne Potter née Malfoy

Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Albert Potter and Blanche Potter née Bonaccord

Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Charles Potter and Ngqumbazi Potter née kaMpande

Senior Cadet Branch-Descended from the Second son of Charles and Ngqumbazi; Augustus Potter

Head: Richard Potter (1959-living) (6 descendants (4 deceased))

Lady: Anne Potter née Longbottom (1970-living)

Heir: Edward Potter (son of Head) (1987-living)

Other Members by Relation to Head

Daughter: Victoria Potter (1981-living)

Father: Henry Potter (1937-1979)

Mother: Lilianna Potter née Montague (1939-living)

Uncles and Aunt:

Albert Potter, Former Head (1933-1986) (7 descendants (6 deceased))

George Potter (1939-1979) (8 descendants (1 deceased))

Mary Cartaya née Potter (1935-living) (lots of descendants-Spanish)

Illegitimate Descendants of House Potter

Recognised:

Joanne FitzJames (1977-living) daughter of Lord James Potter and Jane Jones

Julia FitzJames (1979-living) daughter of Lord James Potter and Jane Jones

Robert Potterson (1863-1919) son of Lord Albert Potter and Rosetta Brown- Through him, House Patterson

Unrecognised but widely know to be Illegitimate Potter: 

Gilberta 'Golightly' (1975-living) daughter of Lord James Potter and Lady Melinoe Golightly nee Vane


	2. House Lestrange

**House Lestrange (c.1991)**

Main Line (English)

Head: Lord Roderick Lestrange (1974-living)

Lady: Lady Artoria Lestrange née White (1974-living)

Heir (ess presumptive): Lady Esme Lestrange (1991-living)

_Others by Relation to Head_

Father: Rodolphus Lestrange (1950-living)-Succession Rights Renounced-in Azkhaban

Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange née Black (1951-living)

Uncle: Rabastan Lestrange (1948-living)-Succession Rights Renounced-in Azkhaban

Grandfather: Frederick Lestrange (1926-1945)

Grandmother: Esme Lestrange née Weir (1931-unknown)-Vanished during first war

Great-Grandmother: Alexandra Lestrange née Rosier (1898-living)

Grand-Aunts:

Victoria Prewett née Lestrange (1915-living)

Alexandra Horn née Lestrange (1917-living)

Farther Back:

Great-Grandparents: Albert Lestrange and aforementioned wife

Great-Great-Grandparents: Charles Lestrange and ???

Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: William Lestrange and Giselle Lestrange née Gilchrist

Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Radolphus Lestrange and ???

Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Rabastan Lestrange and Marie Lestrange née Beaucour

Main Line (French)-Descended from eldest son of Rabastan and Marie Lestrange in the early 1800’s

Extinct to the best of my knowledge following the death of Leta Lestrange in 1927


	3. House McLaggen

**House McLaggen (c.1991)**

Main Line

Head: Art McLaggen (1950-living)

Wife: Euphemia McLaggen née ‘Rowle’ (1955-living)

Heir: Cormac McLaggen (1979-living)

Others by Relation to Head

Daughters:

Caitlin Weasley née McLaggen (1973-living)

Clodagh McLaggen (1975-living)

Courtney McLaggen (1977-living)

Sister: Aoife Dunbar née McLaggen (1955-living)

Father: Sean McLaggen (1923-1976)

Mother: Lady Harriet McLaggen née Bones (1933-living)

Grandfather: Diarmuid McLaggen (1902-1940)

Grandmother: Lady Rosamund McLaggen née Weasley (1905-living)

Farther Back:

Great-Grandparents: Cormac McLaggen and Morgana McLaggen née Sheffilaw

Most Senior Branch Line-Second Son of Sean and Harriet and his family

Head: Tiberius McLaggen (1953-living)

Wife: Silvia McLaggen née Stewart (1956-living)

Heir: Sean McLaggen (1975-living)


	4. House Moncrieff

**House Moncrieff**

Main Line

Head: Lord Alexander Moncrieff (1921-living)

Lady: Antonia Moncrieff née White (1928-living)

Heir: Henry Moncrieff (1970-living) (eldest male-line grandson)

Others by Relation to Head:

Children:

William Moncrieff (1946-1980) m. Meredith Moncrieff née Prewett (1947-living)

Jane Black née Moncrieff (1963-unknown)-vanished during aftermath of first war

Grandchildren:

Gideon Moncrieff (1975-living)

Fabiana Moncrieff (1980-living)

Sister: Alexandra Brown née Moncrieff (1921-1980)

Parents: Alfred Moncrieff (1900-1979) and Vinda Moncrieff née Rosier (1904-living)

Most Senior Cadet Branch-Second son of Alexander and Antonia and his family

Head: James Moncrieff (1959-living)

Wife: Joanna Moncrieff née McCulloch (1960-living)

Heir: Joseph Moncrieff (1979-living)

Other Children:

Jocelyn Moncrieff (1977-living)

Josephine Moncrieff (1979-living)

Juliana Moncrieff (1981-living)

Jaime Moncrieff (1983-living)


	5. House Malfoy

**House Malfoy (c.1991)**

Head: Lord Lucius Malfoy (1954-living)

Lady: Narcissa Malfoy née Black (1955-living)

Heir: Draco Malfoy (1980-living)

Others by Relation to Head:

Daughters:

Sagitta Sheffilaw née Malfoy (1972-1989)

Cassandra Malfoy (1984-living)

Parents: Abraxas Malfoy (1888-1988) and Esme Malfoy née Rosier (1902-1954)

Aunts:

Lucia Urquart née Malfoy (1894-1917)

Cassandra White née Malfoy (1900-living)

_Farther back:_

Grandparents: Aethon Malfoy and Antonia Malfoy née Zabini

Great Grandparents: Lucius Malfoy and Marie Malfoy née Lestrange

Great-Great-Grandparents: Theodosius Malfoy and Euphrosyne Malfoy née Blishwick

Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Brutus Malfoy and Cassandra Malfoy née Black


	6. House White

**House White (c.1992)**

Main Line

Head: Arpineius White (1952-living)

Lady: Alexandra White née Goold (1975-living), Third Wife of Lord White

  * Mother of: 
    * 1 stillborn daughter (1992)



Previous Wives:

  * Lucia White née Smith (1956-1980)-Murdered alongside her two youngest children while husband was away with eldest daughter visiting HM The Light Queen 
    * Mother of: 
      * Artoria Lestrange née White (1974-living)-renounced rights to succession upon her marriage to Lord Lestrange
      * Atilia White (1976-1980)
      * Aquilius White (1978-1980)
    * Margaret White née Potter (1966-1988)-died in childbed giving birth to the late heir Aternius White 
      * Mother of: 
        * Arria White (1983-living)-Heiress Presumptive to House White, position to be removed upon delivery of a younger half-brother by Lady Alexandra White
        * Arsinia White (1985-living)
        * Aternius White (1988-1990)



_Others by Relation to Head_

Father: Amafinius White (1899-1979)-product of an affair between his father Artorius White (1882-1918) and HRH Princess Alice of Albany, Countess of Athlone (1983-1981), legitimised as Artorius White died without legitimate heirs. 

Mother: Cassandra White née Malfoy (1900-living)

Brother: Aquilius White (1924-1944)-died in battle, unmarried

Sisters:

  * Anneia Selwyn née White (1922-living)-following death of Aquilius Anneia (known as Anna) Heiress Presumptive to House White for 8 years and remained unmarried until the surprise birth of Lord Arpineius in 1952. After which, Anna was married off in 1953 at the late age of 31 to the late Lord Wulfic Selwyn (1914-1978) whose previous wife had died with no surviving children. Although she has had 6 children, it is widely believed that the Dowager Lady Selwyn is homosexual.
  * Antonia Moncrieff née White (1928-living)-married Lord Alexander Moncrieff (1921-living) in 1945 following his return from the war. They have 2 sons and a daughter, as well as 12 grandchildren. Following the death of her elder son William Moncrieff (1946-1980) and the disappearance of her daughter Lady Jane Black (1963-?) during and after the War, Lady Moncrieff has become a reclusive woman, seeing only her family.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm not insinuating that HRH Princess Alice had an illegitimate child before her marriage, nor am I attempting to desecrate her name.


	7. House Prewett

**House Prewett (c. 1992)**

Main Line

Head: Elnathan Prewett (1958-living), the first Prewett sorted into Slytherin in centuries

Lady: Drosera Prewett née Greengrass (1959-living), rare love match with her Husband

Children:

  * Liriope Prewett (1981-living), Former Heiress Presumptive of House Prewett
  * Lilaea Prewett (1984-living), betrothed to Theodore Nott
  * Dareon Prewett (1988-living), Heir of House Prewett



_Others by Relation to Head_

Father: Ignatius Prewett (1911-1978)

Mother: Lucretia Prewett née Black (1925-1982)- sorted into Hufflepuff, no match was made by her parents. It was initially intended that she become a nanny and tutor for her brother’s eventual children. Ended up meeting and marrying the widower Ignatius who had had no surviving children with his first wife.

Brothers:

  * Fabian Prewett (1952-1981)-late Head of House Prewett, died in the end of the war 
    * Wife: Lucy Prewett née Aiton (1952-1980), killed by Deatheaters along with their children Fabiana (1970-1980), Lucretia (1972-1980) and Ignatius (1974-1980)
  * Gideon Prewett (1952-1981)



Sisters:

  * Meredith Moncrieff née Prewett (1947-living), mother of 3
  * Molly Weasley née Prewett (1950-living), second wife and former mistress of Lord Arthur Weasley (1950-living), mother of 8



Aunt:

  * Mary Urquart née Prewett (1916-1940) died in childbed



Grandparents: Fabian Prewett and Amaryllis Prewett née Brown

Great-Grandparents: Dareon Prewett and Miriam Prewett née Young


	8. House Slytherin

**House Slytherin (c.1992)**

Main Line

Head: Silvanus Slytherin (1968-living)

Lady: Ann Slytherin née Scot (1969-living)

Heir: Sophocles Slytherin (1987-living)

_Others by Relation to Head_

Father: Sichaeus Slytherin (1936-1980)-killed in a duel with Dark Lord Voldermort

Mother: Rowena Slytherin née Ravenclaw (1943-living)

Brothers:

  * Seneca Slytherin (1970-living): married Vivian Vallance (1972-living) in 1988, Head of most senior cadet branch of House Slytherin 
    * Children: 
      * Sichaeus Slytherin (1990-living) ~son~
      * Silva Slytherin (1991-living) ~daughter~
      * Sicilia Slytherin (1992-living) ~daughter~
    * Stanislas Slytherin (1972-living): married Helena Howatt (1973-living) in 1989 
      * Children: 
        * Joseph Slytherin (1991-living)
        * Frederick Slytherin (1992-living)
      * Sisera Wylie né Slytherin (1974-living): married Lady Wihelmina Wylie, Head of Her House, in 1992
      * Sanctius Slytherin (1976-living)
      * Sextus and Septimus Slytherin (1978-living)



Sister: Susanna Slytherin (1981-living)

Aunts and Uncle:

  * Semele Guthrie née Slytherin (1919-living), married Lord Blair Guthrie (1915-1942) in 1934, mother of two
  * Silas Slytherin (1922-1930): late Heir to House Slytherin, died in childhood
  * Sanctia Hodge née Slytherin (1934-living), married Lord Marcus Hodge (1933-1978) in 1954, mother of one son and heir



Grandparents: Silas Slytherin (1901-1940) and Marigold Slytherin née Brown (1900-1977)

Great-Grandparents: Sendrid Slytherin (1870-1941) and Semele Slytherin née Selwyn (1870-1901)

Illegitimate

Hedone FitzSlytherin (1987-living), daughter of Silvanus Slytherin and Helena Hufflepuff


	9. House Nott

**House Nott (c.1993)**

Head: Cornelius Nott (1928-living), father of at least 7 legitimate living children

  * Heir: Theodore Nott (1980-living)



Lady: Cecilia Nott née Greengrass (1972-living), Sixth Wife of Lord Nott, Children are all widely suspected to be bastards

  * Mother of: 
    * Claudio Nott (1988-living)
    * Edwina Nott (1990-living)
    * Cecilius Nott (1992-living)



Previous Wives:

  * Valeria Nott née Carrow (1933-1963), First Wife of Lord Nott 
    * Mother of: 
      * Catherine Avery née Nott (1956-living)
      * Anna Carmichael née Nott (1960)
      * 2 sons who either died young or were stillborn
      * 5 daughters who either died young or were stillborn
    * Meredith Nott née Mulciber (1948-1969), Second Wife of Lord Nott 
      * Mother of: 
        * Meredith McCulloch née Nott (1965-living)
        * Cornelia Burke née Nott (1969-living)
        * 2 stillborn daughters
      * Narcissa Nott née Brown (1955-1977), Third Wife of Lord Nott 
        * Mother of: 
          * Narcissa Nott (1977-living)
          * 2 sons who either died young or were stillborn
        * Phoebe Nott née Parkinson (1952-1980), Fourth Wife of Lord Nott 
          * Mother of: 
            * Theodore Nott (1980-living), aforementioned Heir of House Nott
            * 1 stillborn daughter
          * Cedrella Nott née Burke (1966-1985), Fifth Wife of Lord Nott 
            * Mother of: 
              * Arvina Nott (1982-living)
              * 1 stillborn daughter




	10. Rose's Family

**Rose’s Family (c.1994)**

Daughter: Lily Eileen Viktoria Evans (1994-living)

Father: Severus Snape (1960-living)

Mother: Lily Potter née Evans (1960-1981)

Half-Sibling:

  * Henry Potter (1980-living)- (maternal)



Grandparents:

  * Tobias Snape and Eileen Snape née Prince
  * ??? and Jane Evans née Wilson



Eileen’s parents: Stertinius Prince and Viktoria Prince née Snöstorm


	11. Attendees to the Wedding of one Percival Weasley and Audrey Aiton (My attempt at the monstrosity that is House Weasley)

Close Family:

  * Lady Isabella Aiton née Goold, Mother of the Bride 
    * Lord Charles Aiton, Brother of the Bride
  * Lady Alexandra Goold née Stevenson, Grandmother of the Bride
  * Lady Susanna Aiton née Abbott and Lady Rosetta Stevenson née Weasley, Great-Grandmothers of the Bride



  * Lord Arthur and Lady Molly Weasley, Parents of the Groom 
    * Mr and Mrs Primus Weasley, Elder Half-Brother and Sister in Law of the Groom, Heir of House Weasley 
      * Mr Theodore Weasley, Nephew of the Groom
      * Miss Peitho Weasley, Niece of the Groom
    * Mr and Mrs Lucius Weasley, Elder Half-Sister and Brother in Law of the Groom 
      * Mr Laurentius Weasley, Nephew of the Groom
      * Miss Laelia Weasley, Niece of the Groom
    * Mr and Mrs Charles Weasley, Brother and Sister in Law of the Groom
    * Messrs William, Frederick, George and Ronald Weasley, Brothers of the Groom
    * Miss Ginevra Weasley, Sister of the Groom



Extended Family:

  * Lord Stephen and Lady Miriam Goold née Smith, Uncle and Aunt of the Bride
  * Mr and Mrs Prewett Urquart, Aunt and Uncle of the Bride 
    * Mr Aiton Urquart and Lady Desiderata Zabini, Cousin of the Bride and his fiancée
    * Mr and Mrs Antonio Urquart, Cousin of the Bride 
      * Messrs Weir and Antonio Urquart
      * Misses Lilian, Antonia and Ginevra Urquart
    * Mr and Mrs Victor Urquart, Cousin of the Bride 
      * Messrs Felix and Jeromy Urquart
      * Miss Elisha Urquart
    * Lord Gilbert and Lady Margaret Golightly née Aiton, Aunt and Uncle of the Bride 
      * Mr William Golightly, Cousin of the Bride
      * Lord Virgil and Lady Melissa Vallance née Golightly, Cousin of the Bride 
        * Miss Victoria Vallance
      * Lord Neville Longbottom, Cousin of the Bride
      * Lady Dowager Caroline Gilchrist née Aiton, Aunt of the Bride 
        * Lord Giselbert Gilchrist, Cousin of the Bride



  * Lord Elnathan and Lady Drosera Prewett née Greengrass, Uncle and Aunt of the Groom 
    * Mr Dareon Prewett
    * Misses Liriope and Lilaea Prewett
  * Mrs Meredith Moncrieff née Prewett, Aunt of the Groom 
    * Messrs Henry and Gideon Moncrieff
    * Miss Fabiana Moncrieff
  * Mrs Hilda Weasley, Aunt of the Groom by Marriage 
    * Mrs Charles Weasley (see close family)
  * Descendants of Mr and Mrs Bilius Weasley (Both Deceased) 
    * Mr and Mrs Theodore Weasley 
      * Messrs Nicholas and John Weasley
      * Misses Irene, Maria and Eudokia Weasley
    * Mr and Mrs Silvanus Weasley 
      * Mr Callirius Weasley
    * Mr and Mrs Arcturus Weasley 
      * Misses Callidora, Cedrella and Charis Weasley
    * Mr and Mrs Charlus Weasley, Uncle and Aunt of the Groom 
      * 1st Marriage of Mr Charlus Weasley 
        * Mr and Mrs Adam Weasley 
          * Misses Rose and Mabel Weasley
        * Mr and Mrs Nicholas Young (Bertha Weasley)
        * Misses Edith and Mary Weasley
      * Current Marriage of Mr Charlus Weasley 
        * Messrs David and Cedric Weasley
      * Lady Dowager Alberta McCulloch née Weasley, Aunt of the Groom 
        * Lord John and Lady Meredith McCulloch née Nott 
          * Mr James McCulloch
          * Miss Meredith McCulloch
        * Peter McCulloch (Deceased) 
          * Messrs Wilfred and David Zabini (Children of Peter McCulloch and Desiderata Zabini)
        * Lord Antonius Flint (Wife was Jane McCulloch) 
          * Messrs Marcus and James Flint
          * Mr and Mrs Lothar Bulstrode 
            * Misses Elouise, Jane and Mabel Bulstrode
          * Mr and Mrs James Moncrieff 
            * Messrs Joseph and James Moncrieff
            * Lady Jocelyn Stewart née Moncrieff
            * Misses Josephine and Juliana Moncrieff
          * Mrs Charlus Weasley (see above)
        * Bartimaeus Crouch Sr, Uncle of the Groom by Marriage
        * Lady Dowager Roxanne Stewart née Weasley 
          * Lord Alexander and Lady Jocelyn Stewart née Moncrieff
          * Mr and Mrs Sean McLaggen
          * Miss Elizabeth Stewart



Grand-Aunts

  * Lady Dowager Elizabeth Stewart née Stevenson
  * Lady Dowager Cecilia Greengrass née Potter
  * Lady Dowager Mary Gryffindor née Potter
  * Lady Dowager Theresa Hufflepuff née Weasley
  * Mrs Rosamund McLaggen née Weasley
  * Lady Dowager Callidora Longbottom née Black



Members of Related Families

Remainder of more distantly related Weasley Clan Members

Lady Black and Mr Turais Black

Friends of the Couple

Including:

  * Misses Joanne and Julia FitzJames
  * Miss Rosetta Evans
  * Mr Harry Potter (also a second cousin of the Bride)




	12. House Aiton

** House Aiton (c.1994) **

Head: Charles Aiton (1979-living)

  * Heir (ess Presumptive): Audrey Weasley née Aiton (sister)



Lady: Isabella Aiton née Goold (1955-living), mother of Lord Aiton and his regent

Others by Relation to Head:

Father: Lord Philip Aiton (1950-1981)

Aunts and Uncles:

  * Mr Charles Aiton (1944-1968) married Cecilia Aiton née Rennie (1946-1978) 
    * Messrs Charles and Christopher Aiton (1963/67-1978)
    * Miss Charlotte Aiton (1963-1978)
  * Mr John Aiton (1956-1993)
  * Mrs Audrey Urquart née Aiton (1942-living), married Prewett Urquart (1940-living) (6 children, 13 grandchildren)
  * Lady Lucy Prewett née Aiton (1952-1980), married Lord Fabian Prewett (1952-1981) (3 children, none surviving, all killed alongside their mother)
  * Lady Margaret Golightly née Aiton (1954-living), Married Lord Gilbert Golightly (1951-living) (3 children, 1 a squib)
  * Mrs Alice Longbottom née Aiton (1959-alive), married Mr Frank Longbottom (1958-alive) (Heir to Lord George Longbottom) (1 son, acting Lord Longbottom Neville Longbottom)
  * Lady Dowager Caroline Gilchrist née Aiton (1959-living), married Lord Gilbert Gilchrist (1958-1977) (1 son. Lord Gilchrist)



Grandparents: Albert Aiton and Victoria Potter

Great-Grandparents: Adam Aiton and Susannah Abbott

(Female Line: Henry Potter and Rosemary Brown)

Great-Great Grandparents: Alfred Aiton and Esmerelda Diggory


	13. House Carrow

** House Carrow (c.1994) **

Head: Amycus Carrow (1955-living)

Lady: Eugenia Carrow née Slughorn (1960-living)

  * Heir: Jason Carrow (1994-living)
  * Other Children of Lord and Lady Carrow: 
    * Hermione Carrow (1979-living). First Living Child. Preceded by two stillborn children. Legal child of Lord Carrow. No visible resemblance. One of the Taken.
    * Alecto Carrow (1989-living). First living child since Hermione Carrow. Preceded by 7 stillborn/died in infancy children. Followed by another two before Jason.



_Mistress of Lord Carrow: Alecto Carrow, also his twin sister. Very ew. No Bueno. They’re human. Its icky._

  * _Children of Lord Carrow and Alecto Carrow_
    * _Flora and Hestia Carrow (1982-living)_
    * _Amphion and Zethus Carrow (1988-living)_



Lady Dowager: Lady Elizabeth Carrow née Rosier (1937-living). She doesn’t get along with either of her children. For obvious reasons. And has moved back in to the Rosier estates.


End file.
